


a study in six

by atlantisairlock



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 prompts, 50 small paragraphs/sentences. Words generated from http://creativitygames.net/random-word-generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a study in six

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912833) by [PadmeSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeSigma/pseuds/PadmeSigma). 



> Call it an experiment.

1\. Café - Dylan actually buys over a café hidden in the darker alleyways so they can meet up in private without the risk of someone discovering their lodgings, and they discover he can make really good coffee. 

* * *

2\. Bulb -  "How many magicians does it take to change a light bulb?" 

Everyone looks up at Jack warily. "How many?"  
  
"Three. One to screw it in and two who claimed they did it first!"

Groan.

* * *

3\. Limit - One day Danny can't take it any longer so he just goes up to Jack and tells him  _just kiss me already._

He does.

* * *

4\. Shelf - One day they all come over to Alma's place for dinner and discover that all the newspaper articles detailing their escapades sit framed on her bookshelf.

She's as proud of them as Dylan is, apparently.

* * *

5\. Gamble - When Henley and Alma (very awkwardly) tell the other four they're dating, Jack and Danny sigh and pass ten dollars each to Merritt and Dylan, who pocket the money with huge grins on their faces, then regret it when the two women give them all the silent treatment for three weeks. 

* * *

6\. Music - They discover that Merritt can sing really, really well, only he doesn't like to. 

* * *

7\. Lodge - They spend a week on a mountain at a ski resort exchanging ghost stories by the fireplace with cups of hot chocolate in their hands because they get snowed in and it's way more fun than constantly falling facefirst into the snow.

* * *

8\. Sign - It's only when the shooting star blazes across the velvet sky and leaves a smoky trail that Henley decides to tell Alma how she feels.

* * *

9\. Wine - Jack is the happy drunk who has a huge smile on his face when he gets sloshed and laughs far too loudly. Danny's the psycho drunk who goes a little wonky after one too many glasses. Merritt's the whiny drunk and they all just want to punch him. Dylan's the DMC drunk who talks to the wall all night, and Alma's the sleepy drunk who conks after two glasses.

Henley, meanwhile, sits on the sofa with her fifth glass of red and watches them all, unimpressed.

* * *

10\. Microphone - They all suck at karaoke except Alma and Merritt, who end up in a battle of voices with winner buying dinner for the next fortnight.

* * *

11\. Athletics - Dylan makes all of them learn to parkour and they find out that Jack has a natural flair for it, aside from the fact that he gets so excited he occasionally kicks someone in the head.

* * *

12\. Ivy - Danny insists they start growing a vertical  _and_ herb garden at their place and to their surprise, they actually have fun.

* * *

13\. Bandit - "Merritt, I swear to the powers that be, if you steal my lucky deck again I will _drown_ you in your sleep!"

* * *

14\. Tide - They all enjoy watching Danny flare up into a tantrum when the waves wash his carefully constructed sandcastle away.

* * *

15\. Sugar -  On April Fool's Day, Dylan swaps the salt and sugar shakers on the breakfast table and has his fun when he snaps photographs of everyone's faces when they tuck into their food.

* * *

16\. Hunt - One time, Jack has a breakdown and runs away. Henley sits at home with Danny to keep him from falling apart while they all go out on a citywide search.

* * *

17\. Reject - Alma turns down the promotion with a second thought. Why take a desk job in France when she's got so much here?

* * *

18\. Map - The GPS breaks down and they drive in circles for an hour before Jack unearths an old map from under the backseat of Dylan's car and gives him a look.

* * *

19\. Seat - For their anniversary they all pitch in to get Alma and Henley a loveseat. Commence the silent treatment again.

* * *

20\. Novel - Jack manages to influence them into reading Jodi Picoult's  _The Storyteller,_ convincing them it'll be a wonderful reading experience. Dylan storms to his room at two in the morning and throws the book at him, yelling  _you little shit._

* * *

21\. Iron - After he manages to burn all the shirts in the laundry pile, Dylan is forcibly taken off clothes duty.

* * *

22\. Lemonade - On a particularly hot weekend Alma makes a trip down to the grocery store and gets them pink lemonade, and it is  _glorious._

* * *

23\. Sunrise - The view of the sunrise on their roof is beautiful. On New Year's the six of them camp out up there with sleeping bags and blankets and watch the daylight appear. 

* * *

24\. Entertainment - "This is better than watching and mocking, I don't know, Keeping Up With The Kardashians _,_ " Alma nudges her girlfriend as she pops a nacho into her mouth and watches the boys squabble over which DVD to watch.

"You got that right," Henley giggles as they watch Danny begin to enumerate the many glorious points about  _Elementary_ and Merritt shoot him down with  _"yes but Mean Girls_ ". 

* * *

25\. Feast - On the anniversary of the day the Horsemen were created, Dylan cooks them a ten-course dinner and brings home a few bottles of wine, warning them all not to puke over his sofa.

* * *

26\. Cave - "Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, Dylan, it's a ski resort!"

"I said no, I'm not coming! Look at how far out of the way it is, anyway!"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No!"

Puppy-dog eyes, and five voices chorus. " _Please?_ "

"... I hate you all."

* * *

27\. Letter - When Alma gets the missive about her father's death, it's an instant unspoken agreement that they'll all return to France with her so she'll have a shoulder to cry on, no matter what.

* * *

28\. Joke - Jack might not make the funniest wisecracks but Danny laughs at them anyway, because his smile is so beautiful and his eyes are always so warm with joy.

* * *

29\. Diary - Unlike all of them, Danny actually keeps a diary. Alongside the elegant script detailing his thoughts and how the day's gone there are newspaper clippings and polaroids and little things, and they make him happy.

* * *

30\. Pebble - When they get into fights Alma finds Henley skipping stones at the nearby river, so she kneels down and does the same in a silent gesture of apology.

* * *

31\. Leisure - For fun they work in the herb garden together and they all discover that it really isn't as easy as Danny makes it out to seem.

* * *

32\. Internet - The fanfiction people write, the fanvideos they make and the declarations of love fans make online make the Horsemen all but howl with laughter sometimes.

* * *

33\. Pain - Jack grabs Henley's hand too hard by accident during a show once and when she winces they finally discover the scars she hides under her gloves.

* * *

34\. Spotlight - The world makes them stars, but behind the scenes all they concentrate on is laughter and love and life.

* * *

35\. Wardrobe - It comes to the point where they consider just merging all their wardrobes into one gigantic walk-in one because who can tell the difference any more, right?

* * *

36\. Orange - They all have very different fashion styles and tastes but all six of them agree that neon orange is  _not_ a good colour to wear to a formal event.

* * *

37\. Mat - The first time they go out furniture shopping together is the day they start feeling like a real family, especially when Danny and Dylan start arguing about which rug to buy. In the end the other four leave them fighting in that department and get all the necessities first. They go home without a carpet. 

* * *

38\. Lens - It's only after Danny stops seeing Jack as a kid and more as an equal does he start realizing he could fall in love with this boy.

* * *

39\. Benefit - They suppose one of the good things that have come out of both of them having had their hearts broken is that Dylan and Merritt get closer bonding over their lost loves.

* * *

40\. Window - When Alma looks into Henley's eyes she sees everything she wants for the rest of her life so clearly- and when she says  _I do,_ everything feels so, so right.

* * *

41\. Stretcher -  Though they can't help feeling worried as Danny's carted off into the ambulance and to the nearest hospital groaning about his leg, neither can they help turning to Jack and asking  _what the hell was he doing?!_

* * *

42\. Night - They have all done things that have made the world gasp in amazement, but that doesn't mean the simple wonders of nature- like starlight in the sky- don't still make them stop and stare in awe.

* * *

43\. Leather - They share pretty much every piece of clothing they own indiscriminately- but everyone knows not to touch Henley's leather jacket on pain of death.

* * *

44\. Aroma - Considering that Dylan has a fondness for making java for all of them in the morning, they always wake up to the scent of rich coffee. Nobody complains.

* * *

45\. Sled - For all the complaints and gripes as they dragged him to the resort, Dylan's the one who whoops and yells the loudest when he sleds down the mountain before they're snowed in.

* * *

46\. Cough - It is  _so_ typical for Danny and Jack to get caught up in a making-out session in front of the TV just when  _Nikita_ is on. Alma, Dylan, Merritt and Henley go  _ahem_ at least ten times before the pair look up.

* * *

47\. Denim - "J Daniel Atlas, you are not wearing jeans to your first proper interview so help me god."

* * *

48\. Danger - Henley becomes good with her sixth sense. It leads to paranoia, though, because it detects everything from a potential murderer to a cockroach in the pantry. Mostly the cockroaches.

* * *

49\. Tank - "We are  _not_ using a  _full-scale army vehicle_ in our next show, Merritt."

"Awh, you're no fun."

* * *

50\. Family - Because no matter how the fuck up and how they make mistakes, they never give up on each other. And that's family for you.


End file.
